sueño de una noche de primavera
by Nekito-chan
Summary: enredo amoroso entre 6 personajes.... parejas: edowin royai alxoc
1. un gran enredo

**Sueño de una noche de primavera **

Winry Rockbell, una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y largos, tes blanca y ojos color zafiro, de unos 16 años, era una estudiante normal. Había perdido a sus padres durante una guerra, ahora, vivía con su abuela.

Edward Elric, un joven de dorados ojos, cabello rubio atado con una trenza, tenía casi 17 años, perdió a su padre a temprana edad y su madre murió de depresión hace 7 años. Este joven estudiaba el antiguo arte de la alquimia, cuando perdió a su madre, intento resucitarla, pero, eso era conocido como transmutación humana, un tabú. Perdió su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda en esa transmutación, desde entonces usa automails.

Hace 6 meses estos dos jóvenes son novios.

Alphonse Daudet, un joven de ojos pardos, cabello café claro y largo, amarrado con un moño, moreno. De unos 16 años, mejor amigo de Edward desde primaria. Gustaba de Riza desde principios de primer año.

Riza Hackeye, una joven hermosa de 17 años, de cabellos rubios cual sol, ojos ámbar y tes blanca, Mejor amiga de Winry. Estaba enamorada de Roy.

Roy Mustang, joven de 17 años, ojos y cabellos azabaches, piel pálida. Estaba enamorado de Winry Rockbell. Hatred Mustang, su hermana, una joven de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, estaba enamorada de Alphonse. Siendo amiga de la joven Rockbell desde hace unos meses. Sus padres eran divorciados, tenían una madrastra, muy severa, pero no la veían mucho, excepto para las vacaciones de verano, las cuales tenían que pasar con su padre.

En la preparatoria Rizembul High pronto se celebrará el baile anual de primavera, y todos sus estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados.

&&&

El timbre acababa de sonar, los alumnos salían cada uno de sus respectivas aulas.

**Riza**: supongo que vas a ir al baile con Edward, no?- la chica llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo pálido y un chaleco delgado un poco mas oscuro.

**Winry**: no, voy a ir con Roy- llevaba un pescador de jeans negro y una camiseta celeste.

**Riza**: ¬¬ muy graciosa ja-ja-ja-

**Winry**: como se te ocurre que iría con él, amo a Edward…-

**Riza**: Winry…?- dijo con un tono de seriedad

**Winry**: huh?-

**Riza**: no creo que yo vaya a esa fiesta…- con tristeza

**Winry**: de que hablas?-

**Riza**: con quien esperas que vaya? -

**Winry**: pues con Roy…-

**Riza**: Oh! Por supuesto, como él está perdidamente enamorado de mí…- casi en un sollozo

**Winry**: oye! Como esperas que sepa lo que sientes por él, si no se lo dices- poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

**Riza**: gracias…-

En eso llega una chica con un vestido rosa oscuro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

**Hatred**: hola!-

**Winry**: hola Hate!-

**Riza**: hola Hate, cómo está tu herma…ejem cómo has estado?-

**Hatred**: Roy está bien, y aún no sabe con quien va a ir a baile… y yo bien aunque no era eso lo que querías saber…-

**Winry**: jajajajaja… y que cuentas?-

**Hatred**: Que espero tener el valor de invitar a Alphonse…-

**Winry**: oh! Claro que lo tendrás!-

**Riza**: te deseo suerte…espero que puedas invitarlo…-

**Hatred**: Riza, si quieres puedo decirle a Roy que…bueno que…-

**Riza**: olvídalo! Que vergüenza! Mejor no voy…-

**Winry**: no seas tan pesimista! Estoy segura que si le dices va a querer ir contigo!-

**Riza**: segura?-

**Hatred y Winry**: Claro!-

**Riza**: Gracias amigas!- las abraza a ambas- bueno, yo creo que tengo que irme ya…-

**Winry**: aja…-

**Hatred**: adiós!-

**Riza**: adiós nos vemos mañana!-

**Winry**: cuídate!-

Riza salió corriendo por las puertas de la escuela.

**Hatred**: Winry…?-

**Winry:** si Hate?-

**Hatred:** debo decirte algo…-con un tono seco

**Winry:** pasa algo malo?-

**Hatred**: Roy…él, está…-

**Winry:** pasó algo?-

**Hatred**: Roy no va a aceptar a Riza…-

**Winry**: Qué! Y por qué dices eso?-

**Hatred**: fácil saberlo, Roy, él está enamorado de ti Winry!-

**Winry**: qué tu hermano qué? Pero… pero…-

**Hatred**: No sé como decírselo a Riza, se le va a romper el corazón!-

**Winry**: pero…-

**Hatred**: Winry! Reacciona!- le da una cachetada.

**Winry**: Gracias u.u

**Hatred**: te decía que no sé como decírselo a Riza…-

**Winry**: Qué? No puedes decírselo!-

**Hatred:** O.O-

**Winry**: simplemente no puedes, se le rompería el corazón y me odiaría por el resto de su vida…-

**Hatred**: pero no podemos escondérselo-

**Winry**: porque me lo tenías que decir? Ahora no voy a poder dormir…-

**Hatred**: no exageres, ni que fuera tu culpa ¬¬-

**Winry**: y que podemos hacer?-

**Hatred**: pues convencer a Roy de que tu amas a Edward…-

**Edward**: que pasa conmigo?- el joven salió de atrás de la chicas asustándolas.

**Hatred y Winry**: aaaaahhhhhhhh!-

**Edward:** tan feo soy?-

**Hatred**: jajaja -

**Winry**: Edo!-

**Edward**: hum…?- girando la cabeza para todas partes

**Hatred**: nos asustaste… desde hace cuanto que nos escuchas? o.oU-

**Edward**: sólo mi nombre, por?-

**Winry**: no! Nada n.nU-

**Edward**: …-

**Winry**: pasa algo?-

**Edward**: hummm….-

**Winry**: edo….?-

**Edward**:…-

**Winry:** que te pasa? òwó-

**Edward**: no me saludaste…-

**Hatred y Winry**: u.ú

**Winry**: Hola mi amor- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y posó sus labios en los suyos.

**Edward**: ahora si, decían?-

**Hatred**: pues cómo está Alphonse?-

**Edward**: soltero aún jajajaja-

**Hatred**: hahahehehe- nerviosa

**Winry**: vamos! Anímate! – le dio una palmada en la espalda

**Hatred**:…-

**Winry**: por qué no lo invitas de una vez?-

**Hatred**: no tengo el valor … pero algún día supongo que le diré lo que siento-

**Edward**: cofcofcofcof-

**Winry**: pasa algo Ed?-

**Edward:** no nada nOnU-

**Hatred:** bueno yo ya me voy-

**Edward**: adiós!-

**Winry**: nos vemos mañana!-

**Hatred**: eso mismo digo! Adiós! -

Hatred se fue caminando a su respectivo hogar.

**Edward**: te vas a quedar?-

**Winry**: no…debo hacer tareas… y tú?-

**Edward**: tampoco, te acompaño a tu casa?-

**Winry**: claro n/n- tomando de la mano al chico

**Edward**:…Win…?- la llamó

**Winry**: sii?-

**Edward**: debo decirte algo…

**Winry**: hum?

**Edward**: Al… dijo hoy que invitaría a Riza a la fiesta de primavera…-

**Winry:** Qué?-

**Edward**: …-

**Winry**: pero…ay! Rayos!

El resto del camino nadie dijo nada, llegaron a la casa Rockbell, Edward se despidió de Winry con un beso en la mejilla. La chica entró a su habitación sin decir nada a su abuela, se recostó en su cama a pensar el gran enredo que se había formado.


	2. una mañana 'normal'

Eran ya las 8 AM, y la casa mustang era un desastre.

**Hatred**: Roy! Está listo el desayuno!-

**Roy**: y eso qué!?-

**Hatred**: Pues ven a comerlo grandísimo tonto!-

**Roy**: no me grites!-

**Hatred**: ¬¬-

Roy bajó las escaleras casi a tropezones.

**Hatred**: buen día flojo-

**Roy:** cállate!-

**Hatred**: jajajajaja… -rió- oye Roy…!?-

**Roy:** huh?

**Hatred:** aún piensas invitar a Winry?-

**Roy:** …-

**Hatred**: recuerda que tiene novio-

**Roy**: al diablo-

**Hatred**: humo…owó-

**Roy**: y tú con quien piensas ir?

**Hatred**: O sólo con el chico más guapo de la escuela O

**Roy**: Cual? El chico que…

**Hatred**: Alphonse Daudet O

**Roy:** Woah! No lo conozco… ¬¬ no te ha invitado…

**Hatred**: claro que……… no TT

**Roy**: que pena…jajajajaja –

**Hatred**: apúrate o llegaremos tarde- lanzándole su mochila en la cara.

**Roy**: eso duele…-

&&&

Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban, el sol iluminaba débilmente las colinas a esas horas de la mañana, el viento mecía suavemente el prado, un día de primavera. Un chico de cabellos claros caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de su mejor amigo. Al llegar a su destino, tocó la puerta, un chico completamente despeinado, somnoliento y sin otra cosa encima que unos boxers, le abrió.

**Alphonse**: creo que deberías ducharte- mirándolo de arriba abajo

**Edward**: si Al, los huevos se comen………pero sin cáscara- diciendo esto cerró de un portazo la puerta.

**Alphonse**: idiota…- tocando nuevamente.

**Edward**: quien es?-

**Alphonse**: quien más?- abriéndola

**Edward**: UN LADRÓN!! – corriendo en círculos

**Alphonse**: ¬¬…… .U- le hizo una zancadilla

**Edward**: eehhh?…dónde estoy?

**Alphonse**: Ed a que hora te acostaste?

**Edward**: hace como dos horas, por qué?

**Alphonse**: porque estamos atrasados…

**Edward**: atrasados para…?

**Alphonse**:…ir a la escuela…

**Edward:** La……escuela……?

**Alphonse**: …

**Edward**: aaaaahhhhh!! LA ESCUELA!

**Alphonse**: ¬¬

**Edward**: qué es eso?

El muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, de donde llego con un enorme balde, al parecer muy pesado. Edward lo veía interrogante, cuando Al llego a su lado vertió toda el agua que llevaba en el balde, despertando así a su amigo un tanto atontado.

**Edward**: TT

**Alphonse**: tiene dos las buenos, 1, despertaste, 2, ya no tienes que ducharte

**Edward**: muy gracioso, espera que voy a cambiarme…

No pasó mucho tiempo, y el chico de ojos dorados ya estaba vestido y listo para ir a…

**Alphonse**: Ed…

**Edward**: si?

**Alphonse**: sigues en boxers…

**Edward**: TT

Tras otro rato Edward bajó con cada una de las prendas que debía llevar al colegio.

**Edward**: no tengo nada?

**Alphonse**: eso creo…

**Edward**: bien…vamos!!

Por el camino…

**Edward**: Al…

**Alphonse**: si?

**Edward**: dijiste que invitarías a Riza al baile de primavera…no?

**Alphonse**: si… pasa algo con eso?

**Edward**: no nada…sólo pensaba…hehehehe

&&&

Riza y Winry iban caminando hacia la escuela

**Riza**: Winry has estado extraña últimamente

**Winry**: es idea tuya n.nU

**Riza**: segura?

**Winry**: sip

En eso Winry siente que unos brazos se deslizaban tiernamente por su cintura. Ella no se volteó solo golpeó a quien fuera que estuviese toqueteándola. Y una risa que se le hacia bastante conocida se escuchó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

**Winry**: edo o.o?

**Edward**: .

**Alphonse**: hahahahahaha

**Riza**: Winry estas maltratando a tu novio hahaha

**Winry**: oh! Lo siento mucho edo TT

**Edward**: bueno por lo menos se que no cualquiera lo hará o a lo menos te preocuparas de noquearlo un buen rato –sobándose la cabeza.

**Winry**: n.nU


	3. él

Lamento la tardanza xOx es que entre que no encontraba la hoja donde había escrito la conti… y que no tenia tiempo… espero que les guste nOn

&&&

**Alphonse**: Van a al escuela?

**Riza**: n////////n Sipi…

**Winry**: vienen?

**Edward**: zzzz…claro….

**Alphonse**: apurémonos… o llegaremos tarde…

&&&

Sin más percances, nuestros personajes (mio 3 ) llegaron sin inconvenientes al colegio. Y cada uno dormía en su respectivo puesto esperando que terminara la jornada escolar (no es para eso e colegio?)

_En la sala de Riza…_

**Profesor**: para mañana el capítulo XI

&&&

Hatred, Winry y Riza paseaban por los enormes pasillos de la escuela

**Riza**: mi estúpido profesor me dejo una enorme tarea! No tengo tiempo para estudiar, debo ir a comprar mi vestido para el baile!-

**Hatred**: igual yo, …-

**Riza y Hatred**: estaría muy emocionada, si no tuviese que invitarlo…-

**Winry**: Oh! Vamos sean valientes!… si las rechazan… es…quizá no son los indicados…

**Hatred**: Eso es lo que más temo…

Al llega corriendo un tanto exaltado.

**Alphonse**: W…Win…ry…h-has…visto…a-a…a…E-Ed?-tratando de recuperar el aliento

**Winry**: creí que estaba contigo…probablemente este hablando con el profesor…- dijo un tanto pensativa

**Alphonse**: Talvez …

**Hatred:** y-yo…de-debo irme… algo malo va a pasar…-dijo nerviosa sin mirar a nadie

**Winry:** Hate, estas bien?-

**Hatred**: sip!

**Riza**: estás nerviosa, pasó algo?

**Hatred:** No! Es que… a mi perro le falta comida…-_ que a mi perro le falta comida o.o no tengo mas imaginación? Que va a pensar Al de mí._

**Riza y Winry**: Tienes perro?

**Hatred**: si, este… es un conejo…

**Winry:** segura que estas bien?

**Riza**: déjala que vaya a alimentar a ese pobre perro-conejo! Antes de que muera de hambre!

**Alphonse y Winry**: n-un

**Hatred**: si! Pobre! Adiós!

**Alphonse**: o.oU

**Riza**: Creo que yo también debo irme…

**Alphonse**: te vas?… digo yo también!

**Winry:** -.- bien, no se preocupen yo me quedo sola…

**Alphonse y Riza:** en ese caso…adiós!

**Winry:** TT

&&&

Un joven de cabellos cual noche miraba detenidamente a la rubia…

**Roy**: Winry…- la llamó

**Winry**: hum?

**Roy:** A…E…y-yo…A…verás…

**Winry:** ò.o?

**Roy:** es que…H-has…h-has visto a Hate -O- ?

**Winry:** se acaba de ir… bueno n.n… si me disculpas- Dando media vuelta

**Roy:** Espera!- Tomándola de la mano y jalándola, quedando esta abrazada al muchacho y completamente ruborizada.

**Winry:** Qué haces?! ò///.///ó –

**Roy**: Y-yo…Winry…yo

Ed, quien observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la pareja desde hace ya un buen rato, completamente enojado y celoso. ¿Qué hacía ella con él?

**Roy**: …Te amo!- agarrándola forzosamente y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios de la joven.

**Edward**: Ò.Ó WINRY!!!?

**Winry**: Edward? E-Ed no es lo… no es lo que crees!

**Edward**: A no?! Entonces qué!?

**Winry**: …

**Edward**: ustedes son novios a escondidas!!!

**Roy**: y eso qué!?

**Winry**: No es cierto, Ed, Roy, él, no tiene nada que ver… Ed yo te amo a ti!

**Roy:** Ya no tienes porqué esconder lo nuestro…

**Winry**: Nuestro?· no inventes!

**Edward**: Deja de fingir!

**Winry:** Ed!

**Edward:** Cállate! Te odio!- sale corriendo

**Winry:** Edward- sollozando – Eres un idiota! – a Roy

**Roy**: y-yo…

Winry le da una cachetada con toda su fuerza, provocando que Roy cayera al suelo, para luego irse corriendo del lugar.

Continuará


	4. lo siento, recuerdos, ella

Traigo conti!

---------

Edward se encontraba en un pequeño parque, sentado en un banco, mientras miraba atentamente el cielo, viendo como pasaban las aves por este.

Flash back

**Winry**: No es cierto, Ed, Roy, él, no tiene nada que ver… Ed yo te amo a ti!

**Roy:** Ya no tienes porqué esconder lo nuestro…

**Winry**: Nuestro?· no inventes!

**Edward**: Deja de fingir!

**Winry:** Ed!

**Edward:** Cállate! Te odio!-

Fin del Flash Back

**Edward**: no puedo creer…que… ella, todo el tiempo… … me engañó. Soy un idiota, al creer que era verdad, pero no me hará caer de nuevo en su trampa…ya no más…… Winry….

Levantóse de donde estaba, para caminar un poco y estirar las piernas, en parte para salir de sus pensamientos y enfrentarse al frío mundo.

&&&

Una chica de cabellos rubio cual miel corría rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible a su casa, al llegar, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, y subió lenta y desganadamente las escaleras para luego dar con su habitación, entro en esta ignorando los comentarios de su abuela. Se tiró en su cama, que estaba al lado de la ventana, y mirando por esta…

**Winry:** Por qué? Por qué tenía que pasar eso, y justo enfrente de él, ahora no volverá a hablarme, ni siquiera me creyó, aunque, después de lo ocurrido, dudo que pueda alguien creerme… -dijo tristemente dándose vuelta para dirigir su mirada al blanco techo de su pieza.

Ring-Ring-Ring (pensemos que es el teléfono xD)

**Winry**: Diga?

_**Hatred:** Winry?_

**Winry**: qué sucede?

_**Hatred:** los siento mucho!, tu sabes, por lo de mi hermano, lo lamento realmente…yo…_

Winry cortó interrumpiendo el dialogo de la chica.

&&&

**Hatred:** Winry? Winry estás ahí!?-

Bip-bip-bip (xD efecto de sonido, cuando el teléfono suena ocupado ;O;)

**Hatred: **maldición siempre debo ir al arrastre de los errores de Roy…-colgando el teléfono

_Errores…_

**Hatred:** Q-Qué, qué fue eso? Hay alguien ahí?- mirando a su alrededor

_Errores…_

**Hatred:** Roy, eres tú? Roy!? Roy, si eres tú, no es gracioso, sal de donde quiera que estés, Roy!

_Simples errores, de humanos que quieren ser dioses, errores, errores…_

**Hatred**: pero, quién?!- cada vez mas alterada al no ver de quien provenían aquellas palabras que no tenían sentido, para ella.

_Somos, simples…errores_

&&&

Al día siguiente ya en el colegio…

Curso C (Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Hatred)

**Profesor**: estimados alumnos, hoy, ha llegado una nueva alumna…

**Todos:** zzzzzzzzzzzz…

**Profesor**: denle una calidad bienvenida, pase señorita- mirando a la puerta, donde había una chica rubia de cabellos largos y lisos, ojos celestes, piel pálida, una chica realmente linda, quien sonreía ampliamente, llevaba puesto una polera (camiseta, remera, blusa…) sin mangas rosa, y una mini falda de color celeste.

**¿?**: Gracias

Profesor: cual es su nombre?

**¿?: **Me llamo Emina

**Profesor:** Veamos con quien te sentarás…-

**Todos los chicos** **_(menos Edward y algunos otros desinteresados y/o dormidos)_**: yo, yo, yo!- gritaban

**Profesor:** hummm… Edward, Tu compañero de puesto no esta, cierto?

**Edward:** mmm…

**Profesor**: ve con él!

Emina asintió levemente con la cabeza. Y se dirigió a su nuevo puesto.

**Emina:** hola!

**Edward:** mmm…-mirando de reojo a Winry tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que la observaba detenidamente. Esta, miraba con desprecio a la recién legada. No tardo mucho para que a Ed se le viniera una idea- Hola! Emina, no?

**Emina**: o.o si… n.n

**Edward**: que gusto que estés en nuestra escuela, y en este curso, me alegra también que seas mi compañera de puesto

**Emina**: nwn a mi también!

**Winry:** òwó

&&&

Al salir de clases…

**Hatred:** Riza, sabes donde esta Winry?

**Riza:** no… por qué?

**Hatred:** creo que se enojó conmigo

Winry llega corriendo.

**Winry:** han visto a Ed?

**Riza y Hatred**: no o.o

**Hatred**: O me hablas!

**Winry:** si o.o por qué no he de hacerlo?

**Hatred**: creí que estabas enojada conmigo

**Winry:** claro que no!

**Hatred:** entonces, porqué colgaste?!

**Winry:** no quería tocar el tema de Edward, además lo que haga tu hermano no es tu culpa ni has de cargar con ella.

De repente, en frente a las chicas, pasa Edward y Emina hablando confiablemente, y, para Winry, demasiado juntos.

**Winry:** Odio a esa chica!

_Odio…_

**Hatred**: Otra vez…-murmuró aterrada

**Riza:** pasa algo Hate…

**Hatred:** no escuchas!?

**Riza**: escuchar qué?

**Hatred:** esa voz, esa voz es la misma de ayer…

**Riza: **de qué estas hablando!?

**Hatred: **Esa voz…

**Riza:** qué es lo que dice?

**Hatred:** Odio…

**Winry:** Odio?

**Riza:** es tu imaginación, Hate, sólo, debes estar enojada con tu hermano por lo que le hizo a Winry, y por eso imaginas que alguien te habla.

**Hatred:** Tal vez

Roy llega corriendo.

**Roy:** Hate, debemos irnos a casa

**Hatred:** …

**Roy:** vamos, no sé ni porqué estas enojada!

**Hatred:** cómo que no sabes! Sabes lo que le hiciste a Winry!

**Roy:** O////O –mirando a Winry quien dirigía su vista al lado contrario.

**Hatred:** Desvergonzado!

**Roy:** yo… lo siento-

**Hatred:** abusar de alguien es un pecado!- De repente todo se detiene, ya no hay nadie, sólo un sonido, una voz antes escuchada, que repetía…

_Pecado… _

**Riza:** Hate! Hate! Hate contesta!!

**Winry**: Hate! Hatred! Hate! Que te pasa!?

**Roy:** Hermana…Hatred…!

_7 pecados… _

**Riza:** Hatred!

**Winry:** Hate!- moviendo su mano enfrente a los ojos de la joven.

**Roy:** Winry, lo siento, perdón, no quería que te pelearas con tu novio, yo…

**Winry**: eso no importa ahora, que le pasa a Hatred!

**Roy:** no lo sé, jamás se había puesto así!

**Riza:** llevémosla a la enfermería!

**Winry y Roy**: si!

&&&

En la enfermería…

**Enfermera:** no sabría decir que le pasa… pero, mejor dejarla en reposo

**Winry**: puedo ir a verla?

**Enfermera:** si, claro, pasa.

-.-.-.-. Sala de espera .-.-.-.-

**Roy**: todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese peleado con ella…

**Riza:** no es tu culpa…

**Roy:** claro que si…- bajando la cabeza

**Riza**: vamos! A que no es nada grave!

**Roy:** tu crees?- levantando la vista

Riza asintió.

**Riza:** cambiando de tema… Winry…

**Roy:** no quiero hablar de eso…

**Riza:** no, se ve demasiado preocupada, más que tú, inclusive.

**Roy:** debe ser… por lo del accidente…

**Riza:** accidente?

**Roy:** si…

**Riza:** de que hablas?

**Roy: **no lo… creo que tú estabas de vacaciones…

**Riza:** a principios de año?

**Roy:** si…

**Riza:** ya veo, qué paso en ese accidente?

**Roy:** Hatred… la, la atropellaron, fueron horribles momentos… Mamá lloraba, yo la consolaba y Winry rezaba, o eso parecía que hacía…Estuvo una semana en el hospital… y pasó…-

**Riza:** pasó?

**Roy:** sí,… digo O.O, se curó y la dieron de alta, pero Winry se sintió culpable por lo sucedido, desde entonces… se preocupa mucho por ella…

**Riza**: ya veo…

**Roy:** espero que no le pase nada

**Riza:** no le pasará nada, eres un muy buen hermano, te aseguro que estará bien

**Roy:** de eso estoy seguro, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa…

Continuará…

Dedicado a mi hermanita Hatred gracias por las ideas nOn y por molestarme toda la tarde, y a emina también gracias por las ideas y el apoyo. Que les guste la conti bye! dejen review:babea:


	5. no te olvidaré, ¿y ese tatuaje?

La joven niña despertaba lentamente, abriendo con esmero sus verdes ojos…

**Winry:** estás bien!? (Nekito: pero déjame tiempo mujer para narrar!)

**Hatred:** Wi-Winry…?- pronunció débilmente

**Winry:** TwT no me vuelvas a dar ese susto!

**Hatred:** Q-Qué fue lo que me pasó?

**Winry:** no lo sé, pero nos tenías a todos muy preocupados!

**Hatred**: lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención

**Winry**: descuida no fue tu culpa n3n

_Culpa……Culpa…… es… su culpa_

**Hatred: **DETENTE!

**Winry**: Hate!?

Roy y Riza entran corriendo a la habitación en la cual se encontraba ambas

**Roy**: Qué sucede!?

**Riza**: Estás bien hate!?

**Hatred**: Du-duele – comenzando a llorar

**Riza**: Winry, qué sucedió?

**Winry**: solo dije que no había sido su culpa que nos preocupásemos por ella y…

**Roy:** Culpa- susurró

**Winry y Riza**: Hum?

**Roy:** no nada- se disculpó -_maldición está pasando-_musitó

**Hatred:** Lo siento hermano, cuídate tú, yo…ya no puedo- dijo cayendo inconsciente

**Roy:** no! No otra vez!

**Winry:** otra, otra vez?!... _otra vez_…- cayendo esta también en un estado de inconciencia

**Riza:** Roy, qué está pasando!

**Roy:** es… mira!- apuntando a la ventana

**Riza:** Qué?

Roy le golpea con un frasco de medicina en la cabeza mientras esta cae al suelo (adivinen O) inconsciente ( ay! Aquí todos son tontos y se quedan inconscientes xD).

Llevóse este a su hermana dejando a las otras dos en el suelo.

&&&&&&

**Edward**: y, por qué te transfirieron aquí?-

**Emina:** por mis notas, era muy buena alumna y me becaron en esta escuela- explicó

**Edward:** que suerte la tuya!

**Emina:** ya lo creo! –rió- y, tienes novia?- dijo tímidamente

**Edward**: no, no…lo sé-

**Emina:** a, a qué te refieres?

**Edward:** nos peleamos, o, más bien, me traicionó, por así decirlo

**Emina:** oh!, lo siento

**Edward:** descuida….- la disculpó- la descubrí besando al hermano de una amiga de ella.

**Emina**: debió haber sido terrible, lo lamento mucho.

**Edward:** eso ya no importa!

**Emina:** o.o?

**Edward:** me olvidaré de ella! Me ha hecho sufrir mucho, no pensaré más en lo que me hizo y mirare de frente al futuro

**Emina:** n.n

En medio de esa 'promesa' llega la enfermera corriendo.

**Enfermera**: Edward?

**Edward:** Hum? Ah! Hola Sara n.n

**Enfermera:** oye, no has visto a Hatred y su hermano…

**Edward:** _rayos a donde voy todos me lo recuerdan-_ pensó- no, no los he visto- dijo con un aire de disgusto que intento esconder

**Enfermera:** ah! Lo olvidaba! Winry está e la enfermería, ve a acompañarla, ella y riza están inconscientes, no sé porqué pero me temo que sea Roy el que haya provocado todo esto.

**Edward**: Todo?

**Enfermera:** si, Hatred llegó muy mal a la enfermería y estaban todos muy preocupados, luego despertó y no sé que pasó entremedio escuché un fuerte golpe y vi a Winry y riza inconscientes y Hatred y Roy ya no estaban.

**Edward:** ah, ya veo…pero, con todo respeto, no iré a ver que le pasa a esa tonta- dijo tomando de la mano a Emina y saliendo del lugar

**Enfermera:** me habré perdido de algo?-

&&&&&&

**Hatred**: R-Roy…?- dijo con una voz quebrada

**Roy**: Hatred! Despertaste!-

**Hatred**: D-Dónde estoy?

**Roy:** en casa, te traje estabas muy mal…

**Hatred**: ya veo…- con un aire de tristeza

**Roy**: estás bien ahora? Te sientes mejor?

**Hatred:** un poco…dónde están Winry y Riza?- preguntó

**Roy:** se quedaron en la escuela… y…t-te mandaron saludos n.n -mintió para despreocupar a su hermana

**Hatred**: entiendo…-suspiró

**Roy:** sucede algo? Te noto triste-

**Hatred:** tengo miedo Roy…- sentenció

**Roy:** miedo? De qué?- extrañado

**Hatred:** de unas extrañas voces que escucho, pero sólo yo las escucho…-

**Roy:** debes estar muy cansada o algo así, que hasta estas aluciando- bromeó

**Hatred:** Roy, no es broma! Es verdad yo sé lo que oigo… pero esas voces, son…son conocidas, pero no sé de donde…-

**Roy:** Hate, debo… debo decirte algo, pero no sé como has de tomarlo…- comenzó

**Hatred**: dilo…- dijo sin la mayor importancia

**Roy: **pues…- _no, no tengo el valor… no puedo-_ que quieres de comer n.nU

**Hatred:** ¬¬U era eso?

**Roy:** pues… sí, es que hay tantas cosas…- rió nervioso

**Hatred: **Roy, tú nunca cambias…- se burló

**Roy**: Hatred…

**Hatred:** Hum?

**Roy:** T-tú nunca te quitas el pañuelo que te regalé, no?

**Hatred:** jamás me lo he quitadopor qué?

**Roy: **no nada, es sólo que, me entró una estúpida duda je je je je je

**Hatred:** no te entiendo, Roy, has estado actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente, te pasa algo?

**Roy:** para nada! Es idea tuya!

**Hatred: **debe ser n.nU

&&&&&&

**Winry**: Ri-Riza- la llamo un poco aturdida- Riza despierta!

**Riza: **mamá… déjame un ratito mas, apenas bese a Roy me despiertas, vale?

**Winry**: ah! claro! si el próximo milenio vendré a buscarte! ¬¬U

Riza abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de la rubia

**Riza:** mamá que te pasó? Te pareces a Winry

**Winry:** tengo una buena razón para parecérsele, YO SOY WINRY!

**Riza:** y mi mamá?- dijo somnolienta

**Winry:** por qué he yo de saber? No está en tu casa?

**Riza:** oh! Verdad…

**Winry:** qué es lo último que recuerdas?

**Riza:** que salí de casa después de un rico desayuno!- dijo felizmente

**Winry:** eso no tonta!

**Riza**: aahhh! Te refieres a aquí?

**Winry:** sii -O-

**Riza:** a pues; te desmayaste y Roy me dijo que mirara por la ventana para luego arrojarme un frascazo ;O;

**Winry:** enserio?

**Riza:** sii TwT

**Winry:** pero, por qué lo habrá hecho?

**Riza:** no lo sé, pero me dolió

**Winry:** averigüémoslo!

**Riza:** está bien!

&&&&&&

El ambarino paseaba tranquilamente por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela…

**Edward:** No es mala persona, lastima que lo que le dije sea mentira, no olvidaré a Winry, la amo ¿como podría? Sólo la usaré para darle celos, aunque eso sea algo inmoral, es lo único que tengo…

En eso, Riza y Winry pasan corriendo…

**Edward**: qué? – un tanto atontado

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Riza:** estás bien?

**Winry:** eso espero- en su rostro, finas y amargas lágrimas caían de sus vidriosos ojos

**Riza: **Debes ser fuerte- la alentó

**Winry:** apúrate! – la ignoró, corriendo más rápido

**Riza:** ya verás!- la pasó

&&&&&&

Ya en la casa Mustang…

Toc- Toc-Toc (soy una basura! Ke? Me informan ke es dulces o travesuras ò3o )

**Winry:** qué hiciste con Hatred!

**Roy:** yo?

**Winry:** si tú!

_**Hatred**: Roy… quién es?_

**Roy**: jejejejeje

**Riza:** creí que la ibas a matar o algo así

**Roy:** vez muchas películas –_cómo si eso fuese posible-_

**Winry:** podemos pasar?

**Roy:** claro!- abriéndoles paso

**Riza y Winry**: permiso- mientras se adentraban al hogar

**Roy:** suban, ahí está Hatred

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Hatred**: hola!-

**Winry:** hola hate! Como estás?

**Hatred:** bien un poco ahogada n.n hace mucho calor-

**Riza:** pues- acercándosele – sácate esto- quitándole el pañuelo (que por cierto no se lo ha sacado nunca!) que tenía en el cuello.

**Roy**: no! Que haces!- gritó desesperado

**Winry:** que sucede? Que es eso?- apuntando el cuello de su amiga

**Riza:** un tatuaje…cuando te lo hiciste hate?-

**Hatred:** yo no me he hecho ningún tatuaje- dijo asustada- cómo es?

**Winry:** es una especie de serpiente con una estrella en el centro

**Roy:** están alucinando!! – golpeándolas a todas en la cabeza con una botella de jugo (llena)

Continuará 


End file.
